Coma
A coma is a state of unconsciousness lasting more than six hours, in which a person: cannot be awakened; fails to respond normally to painful stimuli, light, or sound; lacks a normal sleep-wake cycle; and, does not initiate voluntary actions. A person in a state of coma is described as being comatose. Coma may result from a variety of conditions, including intoxication, metabolic abnormalities, central nervous system diseases, acute neurological injuries or traumatic injuries such as head trauma. It may also be deliberately induced by pharmaceutical agents during major neurosurgery, to preserve higher brain functions following brain trauma, or to save the patient from extreme pain during healing of injuries or diseases. Former coma patients In 1943, The Boss suffered a bullet graze to her head while protecting her unborn child, during a mission to kill a Nazi spy. As a result, she entered a coma for three months and took another six to fully recover. When The Boss returned from space as part of the Mercury Project in the 1960s, she was injured a result of the landing and remained comatose for six months. Colonel Volgin's defeat during Operation Snake Eater in 1964 resulted in his falling into a coma for nineteen and a half years. Experimentation by Soviet scientists who recovered his body, coupled with his hatred for Big Boss, transformed Volgin into the "Man on Fire," until he was defeated for good by Venom Snake.http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showpost.php?p=176458665&postcount=2993 In 1975, after the Militaires Sans Frontières' Mother Base was attacked, its leader Big Boss and a field medic were left on the brink of death after suffering the impact of a close-range explosion and a helicopter crash. A medical team succeeded in saving their lives, but as a consequence of taking too long, Big Boss ended up in a coma. The medic was then placed into an artificially induced coma. Both would not awaken until nine years later. In 1999, after being gravely wounded by Solid Snake during the Zanzibar Land Disturbance, Big Boss was put into a coma by the Patriots and would not wake up until 2014. Behind the scenes In the English versions of both Metal Gear Solid and its remake, The Twin Snakes, Liquid Snake mentions to Solid Snake that Big Boss had been in a coma when his cells were taken for the Les Enfants Terribles project.Metal Gear Solid (English version), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Liquid Snake: But father Boss was wounded in combat and already in a coma when they brought him in. So they created us from his cells... with a combination of 20th century analog cloning and the Super Baby Method. In the Japanese version of Metal Gear Solid, he simply stated that Big Boss had been sterile.Metal Gear Solid (Japanese version), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Liquid Snake: だが親父は戦場で負傷?すでに不能者だった?だから俺達は親父の体細胞を使って造られた。前世紀のアナログクローン技術とスーパーベイビー法によって。an injury father sustained in combat left him sterile. So they created us from his cells... with a combination of 20th century analog cloning and the Super Baby Method. Hideo Kojima confirmed in the March 2014 edition of Game Informer that Big Boss had only been in one coma by the time of Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (the one he woke up from in 1984). Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid/''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (English version only) *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' (mentioned) *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' Notes and references Category:Medical